


running out of reasons (not to fall for you)

by everwitch



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Almost Kissing, Almost an arranged marriage, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Flirting, M/M, Mentions of imbalanced relationships, Mistaken Identity, Prince Derek Nurse, Prince William Poindexter, Well a little more than almost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everwitch/pseuds/everwitch
Summary: "How would you feel about visiting the stables, before dinner?" Chowder suggested. "I think I need to rest up a bit, myself, but Christopher here can show you everything.”“Are you sure that’s okay?” Prince Derek asked, glancing unsurely towards Will. “I mean. I don’t want to inconvenience your staff.”“You wouldn’t,” Chowder said firmly. “Chris is going down there either way. I’m sure he’d be glad for the company.”“It’s no trouble, your highness,” Will filled in, and Derek looked over again, meeting Will’s eyes for the first time. “Really, I’d be happy to help.”In which Prince Derek of Andover is searching for his royal groom to be, and Prince William of Faber decides to get to know his suitor in a somewhat unconventional way.
Relationships: Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter
Comments: 21
Kudos: 242





	running out of reasons (not to fall for you)

Many things in life might have been a whole lot fucking easier, Will thought bitterly, if His Royal Highness Derek Malik Nurse hadn't been so devastatingly attractive.

Will had, after all, spent quite some time convincing himself that this marriage was a horrible idea. Which it _was_. The land of Faber was in the process of an unusually difficult trade negotiation with the neighboring republic Samwell, and announcing a royal engagement in the midst of the ongoing political shitshow was clearly a recipe for disaster. Not to mention that the country of Andover (from which Prince Derek had traveled on what seemed like an entirely foolish, actually spontaneous courtship tour to any royal household that would have him at such stupidly short notice) was quite a bit larger than Faber. The merit of the alliance was worth considering, but Will had to wonder what Prince Derek _really_ thought of Faber, and it’s debatable importance in the world. Surely there must be other, much more favorable marriage prospects for him to consider, if he so desperately wanted to rule out romance and go the royal route?

Still. Chowder seemed to kind of like the guy.

Will had positioned himself in a corner of the room, next to a table of refreshments and various delicacies. He’d refilled the carafe of water twice during the afternoon, but hadn’t needed to head down to the kitchens for any additional cheese or fruit. It seemed that Chowder and Prince Derek were preoccupied with each other’s company, for the time being.

“Derek,” Chowder was saying presently, his tone politely inquisitive. “Tell me more about yourself. What are your likes, and dislikes? Your hobbies?”

“I’m not sure if there’s very much to tell, that you can’t easily find out from someone else.” Prince Derek was smiling pleasantly as he spoke. “I like to read, and I also write a bit more than I really have time for. I like to go horseback riding.”

“What kind of books do you read?”

“I’m really into poetry, right now. It’s a welcome escape from political propositions and financial reports – I’m sure you’re more than familiar with how tedious those get, after a while?”

“I also like to go horseback riding,” Chowder replied evasively, taking a sip from his glass of water and meeting Will’s eyes briefly across the room – Will barely tipped his head forward in acknowledgement. “I always make time to ride my horse, Goldie, several times a week, even when things get crazy busy.”

“I’ve heard as much. Her full name is Going for Gold, I think?”

Chowder tilted his head a bit to the left, almost thoughtfully. “Someone’s done their homework, huh.”

“Like I said – I like to read.” Derek smiled again, yet this time it was a little more tentative. “I hope you don’t, uh, mind? I promise I didn’t google for very long.”

“Well,” Chowder said, his smile briefly widening into an amused grin. “That much is extremely evident.”

In the corner of the room, Will coughed pointedly.

“Right, right.” Chowder got to his feet. “You know, I think I need to rest up a bit, before dinner this evening.”

“Oh, don’t let me stop you,” Prince Derek immediately assured him, standing up as well. “I’ll find some way to amuse myself.”

“Actually, I might have an idea for that,” Chowder said. “How would you feel about visiting the stables, and getting to know my Goldie a little better? You have more than enough time to go for a ride. Christopher here can show you everything.”

“Are you sure that’s okay?” Prince Derek asked, glancing unsurely towards Will. “I mean. I don’t want to inconvenience your staff.”

“You wouldn’t,” Chowder said firmly. “Chris is going down there either way. I’m sure he’d be glad for the company.”

“It’s no trouble, your highness,” Will filled in, and Derek looked over again, meeting Will’s eyes for the first time. “Really, I’d be happy to help.”

“Well,” Derek said, still looking a bit unsure. “All right. Some fresh air might be nice.”

“Great.” Chowder offered Derek one last smile. “I’ll see you tonight?”

“Absolutely.”

Chowder left.

As soon as the door had closed behind him, Derek sat back down on his chair again, his head in his hands.

“Jesus,” he muttered, before glancing up at Will. “Sorry, I’m sorry. I just… I keep forgetting that it’s always this weird.”

“I’m sure Prince William is just as nervous,” Will said politely. “I can give you a few minutes alone, if that’s what you need?”

“No, it’s fine.” Derek took a deep breath, and then got to his feet. “I really would like to get some air, and to ride Going for Gold – did you know that the prince competed in international showjumping, a few years back?”

Will smiled briefly.

“It’s a short walk to the stables. I’m going to go and get changed – could you meet me down at the main entrance in a few minutes, your highness?”

“Sure. I’ll see you there.”

♛♛♛

Prince Derek had also changed clothes. He was wearing a pair of grey pants that looked much stretchier than the black jeans he’d worn earlier, and his green sweater made the entire outfit look a lot more relaxed. Will silently noted that the smooth curve of Derek’s ass in those pants wasn’t at all unpleasant to look at. _Goddammit._

“There you are,” Derek said, and if Will wasn’t mistaken he took a moment to look Will over, before meeting his eyes again. “Okay. Let’s get going.”

It really was a very short walk to the stables. Will pointed out a few noteworthy locations along the way, which lead to Derek asking what seemed like genuinely curious questions in return. He even asked to stop for a moment so he could look properly at a waterfall in the west gardens.

It was, unfortunately, really quite sweet.

When they got to the stables, Will immediately walked over to Goldie.

“Hey girl,” he murmured, smiling when she immediately raised her head in recognition, walking over to greet him. “Hi. Look who’s here to meet you.”

“Wow, is she beautiful.” Derek had slowly made his way over, and was holding his hand out for Goldie to smell. “Pictures don’t do her justice.”

“Should I get her ready for you, your highness?” Will asked.

“I’d like to do it myself, if that’s all right,” Derek said quickly, his eyes still fixed on Goldie. “Get to know her a little better.”

“Of course.” Will tried his best not to sound as pleased by that as he felt. “The tack room is this way. I’ll show you.”

“Great.” Derek turned away from Goldie briefly. “Are you riding out with me?”

Will paused.

That hadn’t been part of the plan.

Then again, why not?

“If you’d like me to,” he said smoothly. “I could show you the best way through the old forest, out to the meadow?”

“I’d like that very much,” Derek said, his eyes meeting Will’s for just one moment too long. “Right. Lead the way, then.”

They worked in silence as they got their horses ready. Will had chosen to ride Summer, a chestnut colored, well-mannered english fullblood. He’d ridden her before, a few times, and quite liked her energetic nature. Besides, she and Goldie quite enjoyed each other’s company – it’d be nice, riding out with both horses together.

Derek was mumbling something as he brushed Goldie’s coat methodically. Will didn’t catch more than a few words, so he wasn’t entirely sure of what their conversation was about. Still, it seemed pleasant enough, judging by Derek’s relaxed, almost gentle expression.

Will bit his lip, forcing himself to return his attention towards Summer. 

As they set off, their horses walking leisurely side by side, Derek leaned forward a little to pat Goldie’s neck fondly.

“So beautiful,” he murmured, and Will had to hide his smile by pointedly looking the other way. “To be honest, I’m a little surprised the prince is letting me ride her.”

“You can ask him about it, I’m sure.”

“I might.” Derek chuckled. “You know, I’m also more than a little surprised that he chose a white horse for himself.”

“Ah,” Will said, immediately understanding. “You mean that it’s a little… Typical?”

“Try completely cliché,” Derek agreed, grinning briefly in Will’s direction. “The noble prince on a white horse.”

“You’re the first person to ever make that joke, your highness,” Will replied dryly. “Very original.”

Derek laughed at that, his expression startled – but not displeased.

“I think Prince William fell for Goldie, and didn’t care much about her color,” Will continued quickly. “That’s my understanding, anyway.”

“I can see why,” Derek said, grinning. “You know, I _could_ marry him just because I might get to ride Goldie, from time to time.”

“A valid reason,” Will agreed immediately, unable to suppress his own grin when Derek laughed again. “Although I’m sure you have other factors to take into account, for your future marriage.”

“I suppose I do.” Derek sighed. “I do wish that it was all a little… Less complicated.”

“It’s not my place to ask, your highness,” Will reminded them both. “Perhaps we should change the subject.”

“No, it’s fine. I don’t mind, and… It’s not like there’s any big secret.”

Will would have disagreed – most of the royal world were bewildered at Prince Derek’s sudden and unexpected urgency to get hitched. However, he wasn’t about to point any of that out when it looked like Derek was actually about to explain himself.

“I’m just, you know, extremely gay.”

Well. That much was public knowledge.

“I thought my parents were pretty supportive,” Derek continued quietly. “And technically, they have been. Except, the topic of marriage came up again some months ago, and apparently I’ve been thinking a bit more wishfully than I thought.”

“That doesn’t sound ideal,” Will said gently.

“It’s not.” Derek sighed again. “They’re expecting me to marry someone titled.”

Will raised both eyebrows, surprised. Derek smiled briefly.

“I know. The selection is, well. Limited.”

“It is,” Will agreed, thinking very quickly. “So limited that they might expect you to, um.”

“To give up, and go with a woman,” Derek filled in, grimacing. “Yeah.”

“So that’s what this is,” Will realized out loud. “You’re on this crazy tour to meet with every single gay, eligible nobleman there are because you’re… Figuring out your options?”

“Pretty much.”

“Huh.”

“You’re surprised?”

“I’m, well.” Will took a deep breath. “There was a lot of speculation, when your visit was announced.”

“I wonder what Prince William makes of it all,” Derek mused. “You wouldn’t happen to know how he reacted, when my letter was received?”

“I’m afraid I have no idea, your highness.” Will cleared his throat. “Should we speed up a little?”

Derek grinned slightly.

“That’s not a challenge, is it?”

Will couldn’t resist his playful smile in return.

“That depends. Can you keep up?”

♛♛♛

Prince Derek, as it turned out, was more than capable of matching Will’s pace.

When they returned to the stables, Will was sweaty, and tired, and grinning from ear to ear.

“I’m dying for a shower,” Derek groaned as he dismounted Goldie. “What time is it?”

“Four-thirty.”

“Then I’ll still make it,” Derek concluded, patting Goldie affectionately on her neck. “Come on, girl. Let’s go get you taken care of.”

Will stood still for a moment, watching Derek head for the stables.

Then he tried his best to shake some sense into himself, and followed.

They worked in comfortable silence, untacking both horses and taking turns to hose them down outside in the yard. Derek took the opportunity to splash some water on his own face, which unfortunately didn’t make him any less attractive – Will gritted his teeth as he made his way over to the tack room with Summer’s saddle. If he could only make it back to his own quarters and think this through, calmly and properly, maybe he might come to a more rational conclusion than the one he’d been subconsciously approaching for a while, now.

Unfortunately, Derek was already in the tack room, putting away Goldie’s things. And unfortunately, the tack room didn’t have very much, well. Room. Will carefully stepped around Derek, hanging up Summer’s saddle and fussing with the girth for a moment.

When he turned around, Derek was still there.

And wasn’t he standing closer than before?

“Thank you for putting up with me, this afternoon,” Derek said, speaking quietly. “I… It's been nice, getting away from it all for a bit.”

“You’re welcome.” Will’s tone was almost steady. “And don’t worry about me. You’re surprisingly not that difficult to be around.”

“That’s not quite a five-star review, but I’ll take it.” Slowly, Derek leaned even closer towards Will. He was smiling tentatively. “So... Would it be terrible if I kind of wanted to kiss you? Because, I kind of do.”

Will’s eyes widened. His hands were shaking. His mind was reeling – had Derek really just said that? How badly did Will want to just let him? How utterly fucked would he be, if he did?

However, it turned out Will didn’t actually need to make up his mind. Because suddenly, Derek was backing away quickly, actually walking into the opposite wall. He wasn’t meeting Will’s eyes.

“Shit, _shit._ I’m sorry. Forget what I just said – I can’t, because you’re… Really, I’m so sorry.”

Will closed his eyes for a moment, breathing deeply.

“You can’t because I’m what, exactly?” he asked, his tone steely as he opened his eyes.

Derek winced. He looked a lot like he’d very much like to vanish into thin air.

“I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Like _what?”_ Will questioned sharply. “Like you can’t be involved with me because I’m so far beneath you, is that it?”

“No, shit, _no.”_ And suddenly, Derek sounded completely certain. “I don’t consider you anything less than my equal, Chris, please believe me. But the fact of the matter is, you’re getting paid to be here – and I’m not going to take advantage of that.”

Oh.

Will considered that for a moment. Then he nodded to himself, slowly.

"Well," he muttered. "That's unfortunately pretty fucking decent of you. Which puts me in a somewhat complicated situation."

"This won't get you in trouble, I hope?" Derek's tone was concerned. "I can talk to Prince William, if that's the case, I'm sure he'll-"

"Derek, I _am_ Prince William."

Derek's mouth snapped shut.

"And the thing is," Will continued miserably, "I've completely run out of reasons for why I shouldn't marry you."

"But you can't be Prince William," Derek protested, yet his tone wasn't entirely convinced. "I met Prince William, he was there, he told me…” Suddenly, Derek’s eyes widened. “Fuck. _That_ was Christopher, wasn’t it?”

"Yeah. Chris works in the palace, and he's also one of my oldest friends. I asked him to switch places with me, for the day.”

"Even though you two look absolutely nothing alike," Derek pointed out, somewhat hysterically. "Wasn't it pretty fucking likely that I'd know, as soon as I saw you?"

Will barely smiled.

"I'm not the crown prince, Derek – I'm not even second in line. Faber is a relatively small, mostly unknown country. I figured it was worth a shot. If you immediately called our bluff, we could pass it off as a joke. But you didn't."

“Nope. Because apparently, I’m the world’s biggest idiot.” Derek leaned heavily against the wall, shaking his head in disbelief. “You know, I really did google you, before. Found some pictures of you on horseback."

"I’m guessing you got distracted admiring Goldie?"

"That, but also your ass in perfectly tailored riding pants." Derek grinned, briefly. "Sorry – I'm sorry. This is so far away from standard royal courtship protocol, I'm not even sure what's appropriate at this point."

"No, it's fine," Will said firmly. "If I'd wanted to watch you play the part of the perfect royal suitor, I’d have asked you to go riding with me without pretending to be somebody else.”

"... Huh." Derek tilted his head a bit to the left, his eyes intent on Will's. It felt almost as if he was searching for something in Will's expression. "Tell me, William. Do you pull this trick on all potential suitors who come knocking at your door?"

"Well. Not exactly, no."

Whatever Derek had been looking for, it seemed as though he'd found it. Quickly, he pushed himself away from the wall, deliberately stepping back into Will’s personal space.

"Just me?" he wondered, his tone quietly hopeful. "Noone else?"

Will drew a shaky breath.

"Yeah," he mumbled, his gaze locked with Derek’s. "Just you."

Slowly, Derek started to smile.

"I meant what I said earlier, you know," Will continued, the words tumbling helplessly out of his mouth as he let Derek take hold of his hands, let himself be pulled closer, closer. "I really can't find any reason for why I shouldn't marry you. Because, actually, there aren't any."

"That's pretty intriguing." Derek raised his left hand, letting his fingertips slowly explore their way across Will's cheek, down his neck, stopping to gently caress his collarbone. Will shivered. "Although I'd imagine you'll also need a pretty good reason for why you _should_ marry me. But we can work on that."

"Yeah, well." Will ducked his head, unable to suppress a faint smile. "That's never really been part of the problem."

Derek's movements stilled.

"Would you accept, if I asked you?"

"... Yeah. I would."

"Fuck," Derek breathed out. "You're serious?"

"It's fine, even if you… If you need time."

"I might," Derek admitted shakily. "I literally met you four hours ago."

"I know."

"I have no idea how you can be so calm about this."

Will smiled faintly.

“I may have done a bit of googling, myself, before you came.”

“Yeah?” Derek leaned forward a little, his lips brushing softly against Will’s neck. “Do tell.”

“I might have a bit of a history, googling you every so often.” Will’s breath hitched as he leaned into Derek’s touches as much as he could, shivering all over. He was so, _so_ fucked. “Your instagram is, um. A bit of an adventure.”

“You follow me?” Derek asked, slowly and methodically backing Will into the opposite wall. “Since when?”

“A while back.” Will reached up, wrapping his arms loosely around Derek’s shoulders and biting his lip as Derek let his hands trail down Will’s sides. “I was pretty surprised, this morning, when you showed up actually wearing a shirt.”

“I’ll have you know I wear them frequently.” Derek leaned forward again, his hands coming to rest on Will’s hips as he left a trail of soft kisses along Will’s jaw. “Do you read my poems, too?”

“And your short stories. You could say I came for the nudity, but stayed for everything else.” Will tilted his head to the side, letting his own lips brush softly, yet deliberately, against Derek’s cheek. “See, I’ve sort of been falling a little bit in love with you for quite some time, now. And then, out of absolutely nowhere, I got your letter asking for a private audience.”

“That’s, um…” Derek paused, his gaze flickering down to Will’s lips. “I’m sure that was a lot to take in.”

“You could say that.” Will took a steadying breath, trying desperately to clear his head. “We, uh. We should probably think about getting back, for dinner.”

Derek nodded. Yet he didn’t move away from Will.

“One kiss?”

Will allowed himself to let his gaze drop to Derek’s lips, just for a moment. They probably shouldn’t. Probably.

“All right. Just one.”

Derek grinned, and finally, _finally_ closed the distance between them.

(It may or may not have turned into more than just the one kiss.)

♛♛♛

Six months later, when the engagement was announced, the official account of the royal courtship between Prince William of Faber and Prince Derek of Andover certainly left out some pretty crucial details. Several years afterwards, one Christopher Chow would accidentally make the front pages with the information he inadvertently revealed in his too-long yet appropriately tearful wedding speech. Although it wasn’t like Will and Derek actually cared all that much about what people knew of the start of their relationship, either way.

After all, they were both quite busy with attending to their most important royal matters of the present.

(Each other.)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](https://everwitch-magiks.tumblr.com/), come say hi!


End file.
